The description herein generally relates to the field of alteration of water temperatures and dissolved and particulate matter in bodies of water such as oceans, lakes, rivers, structures capable aiding in the alteration and control of such surface and subsurface water temperatures and compositions as well as of many applications and methods of making and using the same. The description also generally relates to the field of structures for altering the weather conditions for the genesis of and/or the maintenance of a hurricane and/or near-hurricane type weather.
The description further relates to enhancing properties of such systems by designing heat transfer characteristics to aid in transferring heat from down flowing water to upflowing or surrounding water.
Conventionally, there is a need for structures for applications related to altering water properties such that there is a diminished contrast between near surface waters and waters found at greater depth, such as but not limited to atmospheric management, weather management, hurricane suppression, hurricane prevention, hurricane intensity modulation, hurricane deflection, biological augmentation, biological remediation, etc.